


you're the one I come home to.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: They had a routine - Jason would go to therapy, she would pace their apartment, he would come, and she would reassure him that no matter what she would always love him.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	you're the one I come home to.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hold my hands up and say I really don't know how to explain this. What I know about therapy and relationships is that it's complicated, and I wanted to try and write that for these two. This is my attempt at trying to picture what the aftermath of one of Jason's therapy sessions would look like.   
> Despite it being a sad-ish song, I got the idea from some of the lyrics from the song 'Love's a Waste' by Sody.   
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

“I’m not going to be the same person forever, Jason, people change, they grow.” Mandy said, trying not to sigh. 

She wasn’t frustrated, but she was tired. Jason, reluctantly, had brought up change as part of their routine, talking about how therapy had gone. 

“Jason,” She shrugged, “I learned a long time ago that I am going to mess up and get angry and change how I think and how I feel. We're going to fight, we’re going to be angry with each other but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.” 

“I know,” Jason said without missing a beat, “I know, and I don’t want you to be stuck in the same place, Mandy, but you’re changing and growing and I’m not, and I don’t want these stupid fights we have to become more serious.” 

Mandy smiled, reaching for his hands. “I will still be here. When you make the decision to grow and to deal with whatever it is, I will be here, just like I promised you in the middle of a war zone. You know me, Jason, better than I know myself, I have let you see my whole life, and I will keep doing that - we’re going to be fine, and if one of us gets a little bit ahead of the other, then one of us is just going to have to wait, right?” 

There was a moment of silence, “I know that was a really bad way of explaining,” 

He couldn’t help but laugh, “Not your best, but I get it.” 

Mandy looped her arms around his neck. “You’re the one I am always going to come home too, Jason.” 

“Good.” He said firmly, with all the certainty he had. “Because you are the only one I want to be home with.” 

Mandy rested her head on his chest. “I know you hate all this talk about emotions, but I’m pleased we’re doing it. You telling me your worries so I can tell you that I’m not going anywhere.” 

“You’re too good to lose, Mandy. You are the calm part of my world.” 

Mandy smiled, “We might fight, we might make mistakes in this relationship, but, right now I promise you that no matter what, I’ll never let go of you or what we have.” 

“I promise that I’ll never let go.” 

Mandy gave him a kiss, “I’ll never let go either.” 

Silence settled in their living room for a few moments, Mandy was letting Jason deal with the come down from his latest therapy session. This was the routine they had, he’d go to therapy, she’d wait for him, they’d go home and talk, maybe cry, maybe laugh, but then, they would carry on.

“So,” Jason broke the silence, signalling that he wanted to move on for the day. “I was thinking Mexican for lunch.” 

Mandy grinned, “I am all in for Mexican food.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was understandable if nothing else! I would love for you to leave a comment with your thoughts and even some ideas if you have any!


End file.
